


【GaloLio】遊樂園／Merry-go-round

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [15]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ Lio加入烈焰救火隊(Burning Rescue) 後的時間線。－旋轉木馬的轉動再次緩緩停下，加洛先跳下地，揮舞著雙臂朝工作人員大聲道謝，然後轉身，向著還沉浸在音樂餘音裡的里歐彎下腰，並伸出手：「準備下來了嗎，小王子？」揚起的嘴角帶著幾分得意。他的小王子先是一愣，旋即微笑著將手放進他的掌心裡：「……當然。」－人類啊，是那樣憧憬光，如同發自本能。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 5





	【GaloLio】遊樂園／Merry-go-round

在同一場所工作，在同一屋簷下生活，自然就會有這樣隨心的夜晚。

在輪班結束後，烈焰救火隊資歷最淺、卻經歷最深的兩人，特地開機車繞遠路找一家有趣但不貴價的小餐館吃因為不規則工時而延遲的晚餐。

小餐館位於普羅米波利斯共和國的B區，因為新開張且店面位置比較偏，加洛和里歐在主幹道附近找了個顯眼的地方停車，徒步了近十分鐘才找到地方。

店裡食客並不多，進門後兩人快速找到了站位，各自點了不同口味和尺寸的特製漢堡。青年大口咀嚼著毫不吝嗇食材的牛肉芝士漢堡，笑著調侃少年仍用刀叉吃漢堡的習慣，而在對方挑著眉切下滿滿一叉子份量的雞肉漢堡伸過來時，卻乖乖探頭吃了下去。

這附近是在「帕納索斯計劃」中破壞最少、因此都市重建進度最顯著的地區，和仍然滿目瘡痍的中部C區不同，即便入夜仍是燈火通明，主副幹道有很多商店和餐廳陸續在去年重新開張營業，儼然沒有經受過太多災難一般地逐漸恢復了都市光景。

第二天便是他們共同的休假，兩人順著餐廳出來後並不著急回去，而是帶點探索的心態，順著一路蜿蜒的小道遊走。

在工作結束後騎著機車吹晚風，並在令人滿意的晚餐結束後跟里歐一起慢悠悠地散步，是加洛目前的生活樂趣之一。

他望向身邊的少年，因為白天跟第一大隊來的人舉行工作會議，里歐在今天穿上了久違的白色蕾絲襯衫。秋初的晚風清爽且乾燥，他胸前的領結隨風飄起，襯得他整個人更加優雅漂亮——相似的服裝，卻是與他們最初見面時不同的神態了。

「怎麼了嗎？」少年顯然注意到了青年的視線，抬頭望向他。

加洛「嘿嘿」一笑，握住里歐的手，說：「這樣很好哦。」

——

漫無目的的探索換來了意想不到的收穫。

青年和少年顯然都被前方不遠處那個半密閉的巨型帳篷吸引住了。和小道附近相對安靜的環境不同，那帳篷下方似乎在進行什麼熱鬧的工程，隱隱的人聲和機械聲從裡邊傳來，篷布的縫隙間有彩色的亮光一閃一閃。

兩人飛快地交換了眼神，朝彼此一笑，同時朝那帳篷的入口小跑過去。

……

加洛饒有興致地打量著帳篷口那塊巨大佈告板上的指示圖：「沒想到這裡居然會蓋遊樂園唉。」

里歐朝帳篷裡探了探頭：「這裡……好像在進行維護？」

兩人正猶豫著適不適合往裡走時，身後突然有人大聲朝他們喊：「啊——你是提莫斯吧？救火隊的那個藍色雞冠頭！」

他們同時轉身，對面那位扛著伸縮梯的禿頭大叔笑瞇瞇地望著他們，看上去是遊樂園的員工。

「哦，就是本大爺我！晚上好！」加洛絲毫不在意「雞冠頭」的稱號，爽朗地應答，「這裡面在維修嗎？」

「正在全面檢測！下個月就開張了，大家這段時間都在加班呢。」大叔走過來用力拍了拍他的肩膀，又把視線轉向里歐，「消防小哥帶著女朋友呢！要進去看看嗎？」

「不是女朋友，」加洛認真地將里歐的肩膀摟近，指著少年的臉龐，「大叔看清楚啊，這是很帥的小少年。」

里歐早不是第一次應對這樣的場合，也並不真的在意，禮貌地笑著說了聲「晚上好。」

「哦哦——」那大叔聽見少年沉穩的嗓音，一臉恍然大悟，也伸手拍了拍里歐的肩膀，「進來吧？雖然算不上什麼豪華的地方，但這是大家努力建成的哦。」接著半推著兩人鑽進了那個巨型帳篷。

該說是遊樂園——還是該形容為夢幻樂園呢？

與外面的城區一樣充斥著大量的人造燈光，這裡卻是截然不同的氣氛：藍、白、黃、綠等各色燈飾點綴著這遊樂園裡的街道和遊玩設備，還未開張的食物攤位佈置著設計可愛的招牌和彩色絲帶；而最搶眼的，是處在帳篷正中間的那個巨大的旋轉木馬，中間的圓柱體為光源，下方懸著可供乘坐的馬匹和車廂，塗漆和造型都細緻考究——等到開張的時候，必然會是吸引所有人視線的遊玩點。

像被那光景吸引了一般，里歐挪動著腳步朝旋轉木馬旁的工作站走去，略為忐忑地問裡面正在整理電線的女性工作人員：「請問……」

他的話音剛落，那位女士已經迅速站起身，擦了擦額頭上的汗，望著少年的神情笑了起來：「這邊已經檢測完成了。歡迎這麼可愛的小少年成為第一位乘客哦。」

里歐的臉紅了下，他抿起嘴角朝女士笑著道謝，然後轉身朝圍欄上的小門走去，邊回頭問身後的青年：「加洛不過來嗎？」

「哦——」加洛就站在圍欄外，看著旋轉木馬明亮的暖色光包裹住少年的身軀，愉快地說，「我在這裡看著就好！」

里歐思考了片刻，選了白色的旋轉木馬坐上去，手剛剛握上保持平衡的垂直杆，工作人員便啟動了器械的開關。

輕盈的音樂聲響起，旋轉木馬開始上下規律地移動。少年身旁和頭上的燈光也開始變換亮度，一閃一閃的橙和黃交錯閃爍，將他青檸檬金色的頭髮照成發光的絲線，隨風輕輕飄動。旋轉木馬每次從加洛身前緩緩閃過時，里歐會若有若無地往對方的方向看一眼，熒紫色的眼睛比平常更為幽深。

藍髮青年彎下腰，手臂架在欄杆上撐住臉，心想這樣的景色我大概再看多久也不會厭倦。

——

旋轉木馬的音樂和燈光搭配出的柔和舒適，容易讓人在坐上一段時間之後感到慵懶、甚至昏昏欲睡。

里歐的上身傾靠在扶桿上，風從他的臉上拂過，周圍的景色緩緩轉動，每轉過一個固定時間他眼前就會閃過加洛的身影和臉龐，正望著自己笑。

里歐突然有些羞澀起來，似乎從進入遊樂園開始他的舉動就顯得很孩子氣——但他是發自內心地認為，在加洛面前沒有什麼可偽裝的。

他確實有很長一段時間沒有靠近過遊樂園這樣的地方了……不如說，從很久以前開始，他就停止思考遊玩和放鬆的可能性了。

在孩童時期意外地發現自己能與火焰共鳴、能隨心所欲地操縱火焰，這世間稱之為「忌諱」的能力在世間為許多人帶來了災厄——來自家族的包容和愛將他與外界的傷害隔離開來，卻也阻斷了他與外界人們的接觸。他終究抵不過普羅米亞渴望燃燒的本能驅動離開了記憶裡的故鄉。

那之後他就不再是誰的孩童誰的血親，而是徹徹底底地作為「燃燒者」獨自存活著，能讓他感到悲喜、能與他高度共情的只有燃燒者這個群體了。

他努力地尋找和拯救同伴，他與他們只需伸出手心以火焰輕輕碰觸，便能感知到彼此人生裡的艱辛與苦難。他們因為共同身份，對彼此的理解和尊重，對各自曾經遭受的不幸共情而產生緊密的聯繫。

用火焰傳遞感情時他是安心的，湧動的力量和聲響支撐著他的信念。他想為燃燒者建立起村莊，制定大家公認並願意遵守的法則；火焰能力強的人願意保護火焰弱的人，讓火焰化成盔甲，築成盾牌，去守衛那些已經成為他們精神依偎的同類。在生存和生活的縫隙裡共融、建立友情和愛情，成了他們可貴也無可避免的追求。那是最樸素的社會架構，卻也最為純粹，聚集著一群名為「燃燒者」的人類。

那是他願意為之獻出生命的家園——最終卻仍然無可避免地被人類盡數毀壞、分崩離析了。

普羅米亞佔據了他人生里太長一段時間，以至於模糊了他童年的許多記憶，也模糊了他對除去燃燒和化成灰燼的呼喚之外，那真正屬於自己內心的呼喚——那不被本能和宿命束縛的「自由」，對快樂和幸福的追求。

送走普羅米亞之後等候司法審判的那段日子是最為難熬的，過去那份長久的信念被打碎，如同被封鎖在冰雪中的疼痛一樣徹骨，像看著同伴受苦時一樣充斥著無力感。

腦裡總像是有無數聲音在責難：你難道不覺得羞愧嗎，不悔恨嗎，一意孤行，自負於操縱火焰的能力，便以為自己能拯救所有人，最終卻讓那些靈魂葬送在火山下的廢墟裡。

在光線明晃晃的審訊室裡獨處太久會失去對時間的判斷，每天每天他都像為了確定自己的存在一樣將手掌用力貼在牆上，指尖一點一點摳著那冰涼的牆壁，看白灰細碎地落下，才算有了些實感。

視野裡的高牆在強光下如同破碎的玻璃，反射著他虛弱的臉龐和無數倍的悲傷與憤怒。

他心想在那些監視著他的人們眼中，自己的模樣大概就如同他曾在荒原上見過的、那些因為失去棲息地而飢寒交迫的野生動物一樣吧。

他吃很少的食物，總是很難睡著。燈光熄滅的時候他的心臟總是飛速地跳動，心中的搖曳被無限放大。

——唯有、唯有在拼命回想與加洛.提莫斯共同作戰時的心情與觸感，才能讓他略略鎮定下來。

他是多麼想念那個時刻，他們在面對強大的敵人時胸腔裡仍裝滿勇氣，兩人的靈魂和意志高度共鳴，他們揮動著巨大的纏，沐浴在青色的火焰光芒中，一同將普羅米亞燃燒殆盡。

在那光芒裡加洛.提莫斯仰起頭朝他笑，藍色眼睛裡的火焰彷彿也在一同燃燒，堅毅眼神溫暖得讓他迷茫的心幾乎融化。

那是希望，是信賴，是訴說著未來可能性的光。那道光讓他能在幾乎與世隔絕的審判期裡稍稍安靜地入睡片刻，讓他能保持著冷靜踏上法庭的受審席……他是那樣小心翼翼地地攫住那線希望渡過了煎熬的司法審判期。

而在審判結束後走出法院後，加洛.提莫斯就站在建築物不遠處的陽光下，笑著對他說「我們走吧。」

沒有多餘的話語，視野裡一片明晃晃。

然後他們從今以後的未來，就在那光芒中連接在一起了。

……

里歐大夢初醒一般地回過神來。

他幾乎分辨不清自己剛才是不是睡著了。回憶隨著旋轉木馬的轉動那樣真切地傾瀉而出，舒緩的背景音樂壓制不住他的心潮起伏。

大概是因為白天跟第一大隊的成員再次交談，終於將那場銷毀前冰凍警備隊武器的見證會的細節確定下來，卡著情緒的那道防線終於徹底鬆了開來吧。

自從一年前他在加洛陪伴下前往同伴們犧牲的那片廢墟前大哭一場後，有很多事情他已經能逐漸面對了；而在加入烈焰救火隊之後，工作與生活的充實忙碌，也讓他不怎麼回想那時以為難以克服的痛苦了。

而到了現在，即便回想起那些事仍會感到悲傷，但他已經能夠不再逃避了——如同越過了巨大漆黑的障壁，連呼吸也順暢起來。

少年用力眨了眨眼，轉頭望向靠在旋轉木馬圍欄前朝他招手的青年，對方揚起的嘴角是毫不掩飾的溫柔笑意。

如果哪一天加洛.提莫斯不再朝他露出笑臉，那雙充滿熱忱的藍色雙眼用全然陌生的眼神掃過他，如果他們不再有一絲一毫的親近與碰觸，那一定會是里歐.弗提亞經歷了無數悲痛的過往之後，再一次迎來的、最傷心的時刻。

——而對面的那個男人正那樣真實、真誠地對他笑著。

里歐不是會輕易示弱的人，回憶和現實的差異卻讓他的眼眶一陣燙熱，諸多惆悵、和無限的慶幸。

——我是如此幸運，不應該為此落淚的。

他這樣想著，雙手緊握住旋轉木馬的扶桿，緩緩地低下頭，咬住嘴唇，儘量不流露多餘的情緒。

「——里歐？」加洛的聲音把少年從思緒裡拉了出來，「已經停下了哦！」

「……啊。」里歐這才意識到周圍旋轉的風景已經停止，他正置身在靜止的燈光下。

他心想自己這時的肢體動作和表情肯定很木訥，趕緊跳下旋轉木馬，在抬手整理頭髮的時候飛快地抹過了眼睛。

「別急別急，先站在那裡別動。」青年從圍欄那邊縱身一躍並朝他跑來，沒等里歐反應過來就將他整個人抱起來，放進了旋轉木馬後的半圓車廂裡。

里歐一臉莫名，青年反著方向跨坐到他身前的旋轉木馬上並朝工作人員打招呼：「可以再轉一次嗎？測一測我的重量它受不受得住！」

站在工作站裡的女士十分大方，抬手朝他比了個「OK」的動作。

旋轉木馬再次轉動起來，這次的音樂裡加入了大提琴的協奏，比之前的版本來得更悠長。

青年交叉起雙臂，健碩的身影隨著旋轉木馬上下移動，強烈的反差讓少年覺得好笑：「看來承重能力不錯呢。」

「確實，」加洛俯視著坐在小小車廂裡的少年，「里歐剛才一直在想事情吧？表情都陰沉下來了。」

少年點了點頭，又覺得之前的那些思緒多得難以複述，並且也不重要了——加洛就在他身前，以兩人的職業和年紀完全能形容為「幼稚」地坐在旋轉木馬上說著話，燈光和音樂包圍著他們，夜色下周圍的風景在緩緩流轉，而他能朝對方放心地笑，這已經比什麼都足夠了。

「……已經沒事了哦。」少年稍微有些害羞地捋了捋頭髮，「別擔心。」

加洛朝他的方向俯下身：「我啊，腦袋肯定沒有里歐那麼聰明，呃——還會被艾娜他們說是『笨蛋』什麼的。但里歐的一切，我都有認真地看在眼裡哦。」他伸出雙手揉著少年柔軟的臉頰，像是確認一般地盯了許久，終於滿意地點頭，「嗯——確實沒事了。」

里歐的臉就那樣被青年的手掌包裹住，他歪了歪頭，髮絲蹭過他粗糙的指節：「我不會對加洛說謊的。」

「哦！我也是，」加洛臉上明顯一樂，「我們可是曾經靈魂共鳴的夥伴，騙不了彼此的。」即便是他單方面的結論卻說得特別振振有辭。

里歐則「嗯」地應了聲，全盤接受了。

旋轉木馬的轉動再次緩緩停下，青年先跳下地，揮舞著雙臂朝工作人員大聲道謝，然後轉身，向著還沉浸在音樂餘音裡的少年彎下腰，並伸出手：「準備下來了嗎，小王子？」揚起的嘴角帶著幾分得意。

他的小王子先是一愣，旋即微笑著將手放進他的掌心裡：「……當然。」

——

夜色漸濃，檢測工作開始進入收尾階段，大部分設備的燈光逐漸關閉。

他們於是朝園內的工作人員道別，然後並肩往外走，將逐漸冷卻的熱鬧留在身後。

「……加洛真的很受市民歡迎呢，大家都認識你，肯定你。」重新踏上來時的小道，里歐突然來了這麼一句評價。

青年也不否認，笑著撓了撓臉頰：「嘿嘿，因為我比較愛出風頭吧。」

「不是這樣哦，人類……總會不自覺地被發光的靈魂吸引。」里歐抬起臉望向青年，風將他的劉海和鬢角輕輕吹起，燈光下他淡色的睫毛像羽毛一樣輕盈可愛。

「哇，被里歐這麼一形容，總覺得很厲害……」加洛的腳步慢了下來，回望著少年，「啊——這麼說的話，燃燒者們願意追隨里歐，現在隊裡的大家那麼喜歡你，也是因為你有發光的靈魂吧！」

少年顯然沒預料到這突如其來的讚美，用的是自己原封不動的詞彙，於是略略低下頭，小聲說：「……敗給你了。」臉頰和耳朵都泛起了紅暈。

加洛立刻就高興起來：「遊樂園下個月正式開張的時候，我們再來吧？」

「唉？」

「來一次正式約會！」青年揮了揮手臂，「到時候肯定會有很多市民帶著家人來玩，可以看到更多開心的場景。我們還可以請隊長組織慈善籌款活動，讓福利院的小鬼們也能一起來玩……他們會很高興的。」提到那些與自己身世相近的孤兒時，加洛低下頭，語氣稍稍沉了些。

「……嗯，好主意。」里歐回答時語氣輕柔。

「到時候遊樂園的雪糕檔也開了，我剛才特地看過餐牌，有很多種口味可以選哦。還會有射箭拿獎品的攤位，」加洛抬手比劃著射箭的動作，「里歐很擅長的吧。」「……看來我有機會拿下大獎了。」聽著青年不帶戲謔地提起他們第一次面對面對決時自己展露過的箭術水平，少年調皮地眨眨眼。

「對了，還會有賣棉花糖的攤位，到時候一定要讓攤主做一個青蘋果口味的，糖絲在陽光下閃閃發亮，鼓鼓的就像里歐的頭髮一樣。」

「哈哈，什麼嘛。」

……

加洛仰起頭望向天空，語氣突然興奮起來：「里歐快看！附近的燈火熄滅之後，能看到很多星星呢。」

里歐順著他的視線望去，那些原先被遊樂園與城市燈火掩蓋的星星，細碎的光亮在天鵝絨般的夜幕中不均勻地連成一大片，如同魔法師的傑作——美得讓他忍不住嘆息。

青年的手就在這時伸過來握住少年的手，十指交握，熟悉的溫暖穿透手心和指尖。里歐轉了轉頭，視線對上加洛注視著他的眼神，專注、柔情又充滿力量——

少年的睫毛輕顫了起來。

人類啊，是那樣憧憬光，如同發自本能。

世世代代的人類對著太陽或月亮或搖曳的燭光祈禱，燃燒者們向著熊熊燃燒的火焰許願，而里歐.弗提亞此刻只想向著上方安靜的星空訴說。

——願我的光永不消逝。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 最早創作的GaloLio文《歸途》基本是加洛視點，里歐的情感和情緒以埋伏筆為主。到第15篇終於決定正面寫大炎上結束後，里歐獨自身處審判所時的苦楚和精神創傷。小設定大部分出自製作組訪談。
> 
> 2\. 一直覺得加洛和里歐各自經歷了太多，今後仍需要面對太多，他們的生活很難徹底無憂無慮。尤其是里歐，本性溫柔慈愛的少年，憂鬱和顧忌會跟隨他今後的人生。幸運的是他們還很年輕，能對彼此敞開心扉，敢於回顧和正視過去就是一種勇氣。
> 
> 3\. 對我來說「光屬性」是加洛的重要設定，所以到目前為止寫的文字都圍繞這個主旨。想讓他們克服艱難，讓加洛給里歐很多的溫暖和幸福。
> 
> 4\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> 


End file.
